My type
by empresspenguinxd
Summary: This is a chapter of a KidoxKano version of my fan fiction: The Blindfold Gang Days. You can decide if this happened or not! Story so far: Seto has seen one of Shintaro's memories of Ayano and abruptly ran off. When the name Ayano is brought up it brings back lots of memories for everyone. Will Shintaro still want to be part of the Mekakushi Dan?


_**Hi! (^ ^)! Warning KidoxKano. This is a chapter taken out of my original story. it's for the KidoxKano fans. You can decide if you wanted it to happen or not. Thank you! **_

Shintaro was speechless, he couldn't believe what he heard. It was a lot to take in one day.

The others waited to see what he would do next.

"She, She made this club?"

"Yes she did, and now that you know what are you gonna do?" asked Kano

"I don't know."

Kido stood up and walked to Kano, stood next to him as she looked at Shintaro. "If you really did care about her then you should stay, a friend of Ayano is a friend of ours."

Kano looked at Kido shocked "Him?! A friend of Ayano?! HA! Who just let's their friends cry alone?"

Momo stood up to defend her brother "He's not capable to deal with other people he can't handle relationships well."

Kano pouted "Sorry, I still don't see how he's a friend."

Kido turned to Kano "Kano don't you realise Shintaro is the boy that she walked home with everyday?" Kano froze and stared at Kido then at Shintaro. "_You! _You were _him_?"

Shintaro became awkward and didn't respond. Kido continued talking to Kano "if she liked him how bad can he be". Kano looked at Kido then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine I'm convinced" He looked at Shintaro "but you better do something prove you're cool again!" he said while pointing at Shintaro.

Determined Shintaro nodded "right! Um d-don't be afraid! That's the motto right?" Kido smiled "yeah."

Suddenly Shintaros' voice repeats "d-don't be afraid!"

"Heh heh! Wow Master you don't sound afraid at all!" Said Ene sarcastically.

"ENE! I thought you said you weren't going to record anything?!"

"But Master! Kido said not to record her voice she didn't say anything about you!" Shintaro put his hands on his face in horror "Awww no! I sound so stupid!" Kano and Ene laughed while Kido and Momo were sympathetic. "Don't worry Ni-san I'm sure it sounded better in your head" said Momo.

This triggered a thought about Seto and Momo realised "Hey! Seto and Mary still aren't back yet"

Kido stood up and went to the door to look outside, then came back in "Still no sign of them."

Shintaro stood up "I'll find them it's my fault for making them run away"

"I'll go with you!" Said an enthusiastic Momo.

"No it's ok Momo-"

"Ni-san the city has changed quite a bit since you became a NEET, you'll easily get lost"

Shintaro sighed. "Fine".

Suddenly he was pushed out the door by Momo "We'll be back soon!" She said with a wink then closed the door behind her leaving Kido and Kano behind.

"Well she seemed happy" said Kano. Kido stared at the door in a daze. "Hello? Kido" he said while waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry I just have a bad feeling; maybe I should go with them".

Kano laughed "come on Kido relax, you don't have to watch over people all the time".

"Just a force of habit I guess." She said as she looked away.

Kano giggled "You're such a worry wart! The newbies will be fine! They seemed to have fit in pretty well so far."

"Yeah I guess." She said then thought out loud: "Momo attracts attention, I repel attention." She thought for a moment "I wonder if Shintaro has abilities in his eyes?"

Kano squinted his eyes and looked at Kido suspiciously "You seem pretty interested in this guy, I haven't heard you insult him once."

"Yeah so?"

"Do you like Shintaro!?" He asked shockingly.

"What?! No way! He's not my type."

"Wait you have a type?" He asked with a huge smile on his face "What is your type then?"

"Ugh never mind, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?"

"Because no guy would want to date me, they much rather date a cute girl who wears girly clothes and who doesn't ...disappear."

"So you think guys like a girl like Momo?"

"Momo has nothing to do with it" Kido said in an agitated tone and crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall by the door.

Kano put his hand in his pockets and sighed. "Well I guess I'm not like regular guy I guess." He lent to one side and put his hand on his chest. "My type is a girl who is cute in her own way, dresses how _she_ wants, has green hair, occasional red eyes..." He walked closer to Kido and went right in front of her. "And, who knows how to pack a punch."

Kido felt weak she didn't know how to respond. He basically described her! She blushed. "I-idiot what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Kano went really close and was an Inch away from her. "I like you Kido, you're my type" he said with a grin. "And unless your type describes me, then I don't want to hear it".

Kidos heart beat so loud and fast she was afraid Kano could hear it, she never thought she would ever have to deal with this emotion in her whole life.

She never thought that Kano would ever like her back!

With her back still against the wall she looked away annoyed that Kano was looking at her in such a state. She couldn't speak; the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Kano looked slightly disappointed then put on a bright smile. "Heh! Sorry for scaring you so suddenly! You don't have to answer now." He said then turned around and walked away then lay on the couch and opened a book that was on the coffee table.

Kido ran into the kitchen and closed the door. Once Kido was out of the room Kano put the book down and covered his face with his hands "I knew it, how could anyone like me? 'The deceiver' ". He thought and sighed sadly.

Kido slid to the floor she was still processing what just happened, she always liked Kano but he had more confidence than her she would hold him down. She also punched him a lot. She felt so cowardly not being able to speak to him "I'm just a person that runs away and hides" she thought. Kido looked up and thought "maybe I should talk to him, tell him how I really feel." She stood up in front of the door "Or at least give him some sort of answer." She reached out for the door handle and opened the door.

Kano was reading his book and looked in her direction. She was about to tell him. "Kano... I um" She panicked "W-what would you like for dinner?"

Kano looked slightly disappointed then smiled. "I don't mind whatever you want if fine". He looked back into his book still smiling.

Kido wondered why he was so happy, and then thought maybe he just "looks" happy. Kido couldn't take it, she clenched her fists and took in a deep breath "Kano!" He turned his head in her direction

"I...I'm. What I'm trying to say is ...um... uh! ...Damn it!"

Kano sat up and looked at her seriously. She looked a little red and flustered. She suddenly looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"Kano I-"

Suddenly the door opened Seto with Mary on his back came through the door. "Seto!" exclaimed Kido. Kano stared at Seto. Kido continued: "where have you-"

"Shhhhh!" Seto pointed at Mary who was sleeping "I'll be right back" he whispered. "I'll help said Kano quietly.

Kano opened the door to Marys room, Seto passed him and put Mary on her bed and put a blanket over her.

As Seto walked back to the door where Kano was, he noticed something was bugging him. "You ok?"Seto asked.

"...I think so." He replied. Then he closed the door. They all gathered in the living room Seto began to apologise to them until Kido said: "It's fine Seto, really but Shintaro and Momo have just gone out to look for you and Mary."

"Really? I didn't see them they must have gone the other way."

"Oh no! this is really bad we have to find them." She walked towards the door. Suddenly Seto burst in front of her.

"Um no! It's ok I'll find them, I know my way around, I'll look for their thoughts".

"You can't use your ability too much or else you exhaust yourself, I'll go with you" said Kido pushing towards the door.

"I'll be fine Kido, you stay here in case they come back" Said Seto while pushing her back gently.

"Both of us?" she asked.

"Yep!" Seto smiled and was halfway out the door then looked at Kano.

"What?" he asked. Setos eyes flashed red, He smiled "See ya!" and closed the door.

Kido sighed impatiently "What is with people leaving us behind today?" She was about to walk away but Kano grabbed her hand.

"Kido before Seto came in you were about to say something, what was it?"

"N-nevermind it's too embarrassing" She pulled he hand away from his, took one step forward

"KIDO!" Kido froze and turned around shocked.

"Kido please I can't take it anymore. If you don't like me then continue to walk away, and I'll never bother you again. But if you do can you just tell me or give me a sign that you like me? 'cause you're really messing with my head" he said with sad expression.

Kido was surprised "Me? Messing with you?! You were the one how confessed your feelings out of the blue! I didn't think that any guy in the universe would say these things to me." There was a pause and Kidos cheeks went pink.

"Listen I'm not good at this sorta thing, being...romantic. But whoever could like me sure is an idiot."

Kano looked to the side. Kido crossed her arms "I'm"

Kano looked at her surprised that she had more to say.

Kido looked at him with a soft expression "I'm glad that idiot is you"

Kano blushed a little at this comment he looked at her in amazement. Kido avoided his eyes and looked to the side.

"I'm not sure what sign you're looking for but since I'm bad with words..." she stepped in front of him, closed her eyes and kissed him.

Kano was very surprised. He was just about to close his eyes but she pulled away.

"That's all I have to say". She passed by him and went into her room and closed the door. Shocked with what she had just done. She felt happy but she also felt scared, she hoped that everything will be ok between them.

Meanwhile Kano didn't notice she was gone until he heard the door close. He smiled and giggled to himself "I'm really falling for her" and grinned.

_**Thank you for reading it took forever to edit they have an unusual relationship!XD bye! I do not own Kagerou Project.**_


End file.
